Identification of potential clients will be facilitated through comprehensive referral mechanism. Treatment: Emergency care and inpatient hospitalization are provided to poverty level clients by Memorial General Hospital. The Intake Facility provides a supplement to Intake procedures for intoxicated individuals. Intermediate care will be provided through the existing Halfway House (Casa Hogar). Outpatient care by Alcohol Abuse Workers and Southwest mental Health Center staff will employ individual, family group therapy, and vocational assistance. Evaluation is accomplished through periodic case conferences and the use of client follow-up procedures as outlined at standardly regulated intervals. In order to achieve the above objectives, it is necessary to achieve coordination with other agencies through interagency staffings and educational opportunities. Finally, education of the general public concerning alcoholism must be provided to foster an attitude of acceptance which will help in the reintegration of the alcoholic into the larger, employed, contributing segments of society.